Story of the Spirits
by Evanesca
Summary: Five chosen kids are zapped into the digital world to rid it of evil. Can they do it, will they be able to stop the infamous Chaotomon, You'll have to read to find out, R&R please!
1. DigiDestined Info

**Digimon: The Story of the Spirits**

DigiDestined Info

**Ukiro Sitshitama**-Ukiro is 13 years old. Ukiro is from Japan, obviously, and traveled to England for the Digimon Fan Convention. He's a very good player of the Digimon Card game and is the King in his league. Ukiro is a typical goggle head boy like all the previous heros before him. Ukiro wears a pair of goggles around a red hairband (kind of like Tais') and has spikey maroon hair. He wears a white T-Shirt with a red over shirt. He wears khaki shorts and red tennis shoes. He's got dark brown eyes and wears black fingerless gloves. Ukiro has the Spirit of Fire within him and he gets the Crest of Morality. 

**Leonard Caavark**-Leonard is 14 Years old. Leonard is lives in England, but he was not originally from England. He used to live in South Africa and moved to England when his Dad found a job up there. Leonard prefers the names Leo or Leon. Leon's mother died when he was very little so his dad had to take care of him, which he never did. Leon has had to fend for himself his whole life. His dad was never at home so he had to take care of the house and cook for himself. He's a great cook and an awesome housekeeper. Leon is a cool hot-headed kid, much like Matt, that thinks he's never wrong. He likes to take charge of things. As for appearance think Matt, but with Black Hair. Leon wears a blue muscle shirt and blue jeans. Leon has the spirit of Darkness inside of him (Which is not always bad.) and gets the Crest of Loyalty. 

**Amelia Lowett**- Amelia is 13 years old. Amelia was born in England and still lives in the same house that's she lived at all her life. Amelia lacks freedom to do what she wants and looks to her parents to do everything for her. When something doesn't happen her way, she gets all freaked out and thinks that her life will be miserable. In other words, she's one of those spoiled rich kids. For her appearance, think of Milila Rage from Guilty Gear X, if you haven't seen a picture of her, do so, it's very easy to find one of her. Amelia has the Spirit of Ice within her and she gets the Crest of Purity. 

**Brian Saevr**-Brian is 13 Years old. He and his younger brother grow up in America but moved to England when he was 7. He's lived there ever since. Brian's got short, spiked, black hair and green eyes. He wears a a white muscle shirt with a dark green over vest. He also wears black shorts and black leather gloves. Brian has the Spirit of Wind inside of him and he gets the Crest of Honor. 

**Kevin Saevr**-Kevin is 8 Years old. He's Brian's younger brother. They both grew up in America and moved to England. Kevin's more outgoing then Brian and likes to speek his mind. He'll let everyone know when he wants to do something or he thinks there is a better way. Kevin's got short brown hair that sticks out of an America bandana that he wears. He's got a red and white striped shirt on with a brown over coat. He wears a brown leather belt and light brown jeans. Kevin has the Spirit of Light inside of him and he gets the Crest of Glory. 

Digimon

Baby- Budomon 

In-Training- Flamon 

Rookie- Lavarmon 

Champion- Volcanonmon 

Ultimate- Duragomon 

Mega- Timaramon 

Legend (Unique Circumstances)- Drakkanmon 

--- 

Baby- Mutemon 

In-Training- Mirrormon 

Rookie- Magemon 

Champion- Wizardmon 

Ultimate- Sorcerermon 

Mega- Summonermon 

Legend (Unique Circumstances)- HighSummonermon 

--- 

Baby- Bliomon 

In-Training- Zibomon 

Rookie- Snowymon 

Champion- Fridgemon 

Ultimate- Avalamon 

Mega- Glaciermon 

Legend (Unique Circumstances)- Icramon 

--- 

Baby- Wispmon 

In-Training- Galemon 

Rookie- Turbomon 

Champion- Caldromon 

Ultimate- Zephyrmon (Different from Season 04) 

Mega- Blastmon 

Legend (Unique Circumstances)- Timolimon 

--- 

Baby- Tomoromon 

In-Training- Kaiomon 

Rookie- Cloudmon 

Champion- Flashmon 

Ultimate- Shinemon 

Mega- Glorymon 

Legend (Unique Circumstances)- Celestiamon 

Digimon Attacks

Baby Forms: Bubble Blow 

Flamon- Pyro Puff 

Lavamon- Lava Explosion 

Volcanonmon- Flame Screecher, Napalm Claw 

Duragomon- Hyper Flame, Heat Slash 

Timaramon- Steam Blanket, Fire X Wave 

Drakkanmon- Dragon Breath, Nova Flare 

--- 

Mirrormon: Magical Charms 

Magemon: Spirit Threads 

Wizardmon: Magical Game, Thunder Ball 

Sorcerermon: Magical Destroyer, Winter Chill 

Summonermon: Magic Gems, Time Stop 

HighSummonermon: Thunder Bomber, Laser Carpet 

--- 

Zibomon- Icecycle Shot 

Snowymon- Blizzard Crisis 

Fridgemon- Sub-Zero Ice Punch 

Avalamon- Avalanche, Freezing Gale 

Glaciermon- Glacier Storm 

Icramon- Ice Pummel, Solid Ice Smash 

--- 

Galemon- Demi Tornado 

Turbomon- Tempest Blow 

Caldromon- Hurricane Clash, Acid Breeze 

Zephyrmon- Zephyr Tunnel, Wind Chain Blast 

Blastmon- Blasting Sphere, Aero Launch 

Timolimon- Whipering Might, Aero Protection 

--- 

Kaiomon- Candle Burn 

Cloudmon- Sunshine Cudgel 

Flashmon- Rainbow Flash, Sonic Boom 

Shinemon- Chaos Shine, Holy Ray 

Glorymon- Glory Crown, Glory Shield 

Celestiamon- Celestial Being, Godly Force 

Crests

Crest of Morality- The person who receives the Crest of Morality is a very good person. The Crest of Moraliy identifies what's good in peoples hearts and shows it to the bearer. The Bearer can see into other peoples souls. The Crest will glow when good Moral conduct is shown. 

Crest of Loyalty- The person who receives the Crest of Loyalty is very Loyal to a cause or purpose. It may even be loyal to a friend or ally. The Crest of Loyalty only chooses people who are truly loyal in their hearts. 

Crest of Purity- The person who receives this Crest has a very pure heart. They never favor the doings of evil no matter what the cost. The Crest of Purity allows the bearer to determine between Friend or Foe. Those with evil in their hearts are conscidered foe and the ones with pure hearts are freinds. 

Crest of Honor- The person who receives the Crest of Honor shows good honorable qualities that everyone should posess. The Crest of Honor gives the bearer a compassion to handicaped things. If a fighter is down, he will back off and wait for them to get up. The Crest of Honor will glow when true honor is shown. 

Crest of Glory- The Crest of Glory is one of the most important Crests in existance. Without the Crest of Glory, Evil will take over all. The Crest of Glory allows there to be light. So for one to bear this Crest has to have a child like heart, pure and shameless. 

Spirit Weapons

Spirit Weapons are weapons that the Digidestineds are given to fight for themselves and aid their digimon in battle. Each spirit that is inside of everyone contains a Spirit Weapon. These Spirit Weapons can be unlocked if you have the faith and courage to unlock them. 

**Spirit Weapon of Fire**- The Spirit Weapon of Fire belongs to Ukiro. The Weapon itself is a sword. It's a fiery sword that burns anything it slices. It holds the attack called Spirit Flame which launches several mini, flaming swords at the enemies. 

**Spirit Weapon of Darkness**- The Spirit Weapon of Darkness belongs to Leon. The Spirit Weapon of Darkness is a black handled Scythe with a fine silver blade. The attack it can use is called Dark Orb Slash. This attack sends bolts of Dark electricty at the enemy. 

**Spirit Weapon of Ice**- The Spirit Weapon of Ice belongs to Milila. The Spirit Weapon of Ice is actually two weapons. Their claws, Ice claws. They have handles that one can grip and the claws are like curved icycles. The attack it can use is Chilly Dual Claw which makes the claws longer and the bearer slash up and across making a cross. 

**Spirit Weapon of Wind**- The Spirit Weapon of Wind belongs to Brian. It is a bow. When the bearer goes to grab an arrow on his back, the wind creates an arrow using wind and energy then he shoots it. The Attack it can use is called Wind Acid Arrow which sends a much larger version of the arrow at the enemy, exploding on contact into a green mist. 

**Spirit Weapon of Glory**- The Spirit Weapon of Glory belongs to Kevin. It is an axe. It is golden and seems very heavy for it size but it's not. It uses the attack Radiant Chopper. 

That's the information now, so I'm hoping to be getting the next two chapters up at the same time so look forward to that. ~Legend 


	2. Chapter One: Transportation

**Story of the Spirits**

Ok here it is, chapter one of my digimon fic, Story of the Spirits. 

Chapter One: Transportation 

It was a bright Summer morning in London, England. The people at the London Convention Center were getting ready for one of the biggest Conventions, the Digimon Convention. Most kids would come there for the Card game, but some would come just to look at all the great stuff that's there. 

People from all over the world were coming, from Japan, Italy, Scottland, Ireland, all over the place. As was Ukiro Sitshitama. Ukiro flew over from Tokyo, Japan with his mother and father. They were staying at one of the finest hotels in London. That few short hours before the Convention started, Ukiro was very nervous. He never had been to a a real major tournament before. He may have been the Card King in his Junior league in Tokyo, but he never dreamed of going to a big tournament in a different country. 

It was an hour before the Convention and Ukiro decided to go to the lounge and meet some new friends. He was almost at the very top floor so the elevator ride was very long and tiring. Many people got on and some had to get off at certain floors which made it even longer. Once he was on the ground floor, he went and found the lounge. 

When he got there there were a few kids in there. Two of which really caught Ukiro's eye. They were playing Digimon Cards. He ran over and sat down on the couch. "Aw sweet, I love Digimon, whose winning?" Ukiro asked. The blonde girl next to him looked at him. 

"Me, My name's Amelia. What yours?" She said, placing a card down that totally wiped out the other players digimon. 

"Ukiro. I'm here for the convention. Are you here for that too?" he asked. 

"No, my parents own this hotel so I most just sit around down here and at night I go up to are house on top. But I am going to the convention." she replied. Eye the other player as he placed a card down. She put a card down that, again, completly annhilated her opponent. Her opponent side. 

"You beat me again Amelia." he said and picked up his cards. "Here. You win." Amelia took the two bucks that her opponent held out to her and shoved it in her pocket and began to pick up her cards. 

"You play for money?" Ukiro asked. 

"Yeah, it's really the only way I can get extra cash." she said. 

"But your family must be millionares to own a hotel like this!" Ukiro exclaimed. 

"Billionares." she corrected him. "It's just my parents don't give me any of their money, they want me to make it on my own somehow. I really think it's crazy but that's what they said. I've already got my college tuition paid so I don't hvae to worry about hat. My parents only fund for me when major stuff like that is happening." 

"I see. I see your pretty good at it." Ukiro said. 

"Yeah, I am." 

"I happen to be the Card King of the Tokyo League." he said. 

"Card King huh?" she asked. "You must be pretty good to, no one's ever been Card King in my league." 

"Oh? How is that so?" 

"They never get passed me." she said, and they both laughed. 

"Well let's see her Amelia." Ukiro said reaching into his pocket. "I'll play you for three bucks." She looked at the money he held. 

"You're on." 

Ukira removed his deck from a holder on the back of his pants and started setting up. Once he was done, he waited for Amelia. Once she was done they started. They each flipped over their rookies. Hers was Gabumon and Ukiro's was Tapirmon. It was Amelia's turn to go first and se placed a card down that doubled her attack power. Ukiro placed the same card down and put another Rookie card in the DP Pile. He now had enough to digivolve. He threw down his Apemon card and was reaty to attack. She marveled a bit at the move but then placed a card down that added 100 points to her attack. Ukiro had lost that round. 

The game went on for about a half an hour when Amelia finally threw down her winning card. "And that brings you down to Zero." She said. "I must admit though, no one has ever lasted that long in a match with me. I can see why you're the card King." 

"You were extremely good at it Amelia." Ukiro replied. "I'll admit to that that was the most intense game I've ever played in, but I think we should be heading to the convention. I'll see you there. Oh, here." He handed her the three dollars. 

"Thanks, but wait, let me take you to the convention." Amelia offered. 

"Will your parents mind?" Ukiro asked. 

"They're not going. We can ride in my limmo. Come on." 

"Wait, lemme call my parents." He grabbed the phone and dialed their room number. His dad picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey dad, it's me, I'm going to the convention with a friend so you two can stay here and relax." Ukiro explained. 

"Sure, I'm glad to see your making friends, I'll see you later." he said and hung up the phone. 

"Let's roll." Ukiro said. 

Ukiro and Amelia got in her limmo and headed for the convention. The convention center had their own parking space for Amelia's family. "My dad donates alot of money to the center, so we usually get free stuff like that." she said getting out of the limmo. Ukiro followed her to the back entrance. There were two guards there, the noticed her and opened the door. Ukiro nodded to them as he passed them and they shut the door. 

The center was busy with lost of noise, sounds of cash registers, and people talking. Ukiro noticed a big sign that read 'Card Battle Sign-ups!' He followed Amelia to there and they both game their names. "Ah yes, here we are, Amelia Lowett." he said picking off a sticker and handing it to her. "And you are?" 

"Ukiro Sitshitama." Ukiro said. He nodded and peeled off a sticker. Then he motioned for them to go and sit over at a bench until the matches started. Ukiro and Amelia talked for 15 minutes about alot of stuff. Mostly it was about Digimon, but some questions were about his life and how life in Tokyo was. Then she told him about their society and different matters like that. 

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere at the convention**~ 

"This place is amazing." Brian said. "They've got every digimon merchandise imaginable." 

"It is pretty cool. I wanna hurry and get to the Card Battles." Kevin said, jumping up and down." 

"You and those Digimon Cards. Why don't you just buy a deck and do it yourself?" Brian asked his little brother. 

"Because, I'll alot more fun to watch." Kevin replied. They hurried off to the card battles and just as they arrived they heard a voice ring over the intercom. "Will are Digimon Card Battle entries please report to the platform, thank you." 

"They're starting." Kevin said. He noticed a couple get off a bench and go off down the aisle. "Let's follow them, I think they know where they're going." 

"Alright." Brian said. Brian and Kevin followed them and they lead them to the platform where there were many tables set up with mats. The two climbed up on the platform and got in line with the other players. They all drew names and went to sit at the tables. Brian and Kevin sat down in the audience chairs and pulled out a hand held computer. Brian pushed number two and a video camera that was recording table two showed two players setting up. Kevin pushed 1 to see one of the people that they followed and another kid with spikey black hair. Kevin looked up and noticed a shadowy figure creeping around behind the platform. 

'I wonder who that was.' he thought to himself. He got up to go look. 

"Where are you going!" Brian said grabbing Kevin by the arm. 

"Just around the platform to get a better view of the one I'm watching." Kevin replied. 

"... fine, go ahead." Brian let him go. Kevin went on the other side. 

Keven came up to the shadowy figure and tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped and span around. "Oh... it's you." the figure said. "Kevin right?" 

"How'd you know?" Kevin asked. The person reached it to his pocket and pulled out a chip. He pinned it to Kevin's shirt. "Where this... it's uh... I sign that your a big Digimon fan." 

"Wow! Thanks." Kevin exclaimed. 

"Take one to your brother and make sure to pin it on him ok?" the person said. 

"Okay, thanks mister." Kevin went back to his seat. 'You know what was strange though... I couldn't see his face.' he thought to himself. "Brian, here put this on." He tossed the chip at him and it stuck to his shirt. 

"Nice toss. What is it." Brian asked. 

"It's a sign that you're a big digimon fan." Kevin said, sitting down. 

**Back behind the platform**~ 

The person tossed a chip at the kid with black spikey hair. It stuck to his pant leg and he moved to his opponent. That chip stuck to his shoe. He went over to Amelia's table and tossed the chip at her. It clipped to her jacket. The person sighed and disappeared into the shadows. 

The first matches were about to begin when the five chips started to glow. Suddenly the five kids were surrounded by streams of data and time seemed to stand still and the five chips disappeared along with the kids. 

Well what did you think, sorry if the card part was a little awkward, I've never played the card game before and just read up about it a little while ago. I'm hoping to have the second chapter done by tonight or early tomorrow so keep an eye out for chapter 2 of Story of the Spirits. 


End file.
